


勋荣 家庭教师

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 本来想写在钙片宇宙的 但是又觉得单独写出来比较有趣所以搞了一个crossover【？】结合了提问箱点梗的朋友的一个道具的梗~预警：师生恋 含未成年性行为
Kudos: 21





	勋荣 家庭教师

“哎一股，李老师真的不好意思麻烦您，周日的早晨还要过来给我们家顺荣补课。”李知勋一进权顺荣家门就得到了顺荣妈妈热情满分的欢迎，“您先坐下喝杯水，我去叫顺荣那个臭小子，下午就返校了现在还不起床，老师都来了还在赖床真是……”说着就快步走到紧闭着的房门使劲儿敲起来，“权顺荣！你知勋老师来给你补课了！快起床，也不要吃早饭了不要让你老师等太久！”说着就要开门进去，李知勋赶紧伸手去拦，文质彬彬的跟顺荣妈妈说去忙她的就好，他来叫醒顺荣。

权妈妈感谢的拍了拍小李老师板正的穿着衬衫和西装的肩膀，“那我们顺荣就托付给您啦，中午留下来吃了午饭让顺荣爸爸送你们一起去学校吧？”李知勋本来想拒绝，但是权妈妈又开始自言自语的说我们家顺荣啊真的给您填不少麻烦，平时学校里学不明白周末还得麻烦您帮忙补课，您还一分钱都不收我们这心里也过意不去啊……李知勋一句话都插不上又急着想见权顺荣，只好连声应下午饭的邀约。

权妈妈心满意足说那你们好好补课我先去买菜，李知勋这才拧开房门走进权顺荣的房间，刚打开门就看见权顺荣手忙脚乱的往枕头底下藏着什么，看见李知勋一步步的逼近他的床更加慌乱，一不小心就把手机上插着的耳机线拔了出来，一高一低两道呻吟响彻在不大的房间。

“我们顺荣，”李知勋在床沿上坐下，一只手就控制住了高中生急忙去抢手机的手腕，“怎么一大早晨就在自慰呢？”

另一只手从枕头下面摸出来手机仔细端详着，“哦？看的还是gay片呢？”权顺荣扭动着身子想从他手里把手机抢回来却被李知勋俯身压在了床上吓得侧着脸紧闭着眼不敢说话。

李知勋低沉的声线在他耳边响起，声音里的愉悦感难以遮掩，“真是个坏孩子，看的是WOOZI和HOSHI的家庭教师呢……”嘴唇蹭着耳际敏感的绒毛，短短的睫毛因为李知勋的话吓得轻轻的颤抖着，“是在想着和老师做片子里面羞羞的事情吗？”

“不……没有”权顺荣毫无说服力的否认在李知勋看来只是欲拒还迎的小把戏，“撒谎的小孩可是要被老师惩罚的……顺荣知道的吧？”

在常年健身的李知勋面前权顺荣毫无招架之力，三两下就顺着被子的边缘摸了进去，内裤已经被他自己褪到脚踝，下半身正昂扬的贴着小腹挺立着，在李知勋进来之前可能已经自己打了一会儿，龟头湿漉漉的冒着水，李知勋收紧了手掌上下撸动了几下就听见被子外面的高中生急促的低吟出声。

含进嘴里的时候权顺荣饱满的大腿夹住了李知勋的脑袋，握住紧实又不失肉感的大腿肉揉捏着将小孩发育良好的阴茎吞的更深，直到自己的鼻尖碰上杂乱的耻毛，喉咙吞咽着鼻头也在茂密的丛林里毫无章法的拱来拱去，深喉了没两下权顺荣就嗯嗯啊啊的绷紧了小腹要射，被李知勋狠狠的吸吮的两口就感觉微凉的液体一股股射进了自己的喉咙。

被呛了一下的李知勋咳的脸都红了，刚高潮完的小孩也被吓了一跳赶紧把李知勋从被子里拽出来给他顺着背，李知勋刚才把西装脱掉了，衬衫刚才在给自己口交的时候被汗水打湿，隐隐约约的露出锻炼有素的背肌，权顺荣看的暗暗的吞了一下口水，感觉自己刚刚得到释放的下半身又来了感觉。

李知勋好不容易咳嗽完就感觉到在自己背上抚摸的手的动作逐渐有了别的含义，顺势把发呆的权顺荣一把拽到自己怀里坐着，刚才吸出来的精液混着口水胡乱的摸到因为高潮而略微张开的穴口，一下就挤进了一根指节。

权顺荣一下子软了腰靠在自己怀里喘气，“老师怎么这样，突然袭击好讨厌，”不用看也知道他撅着嘴巴撒娇的样子，“昨天睡前又没有想着老师自己打？”肩膀上的小脑袋拨浪鼓似的摇了摇头，软软的头发扎在自己脖子上痒痒的。“我不信，怎么刚才射出来的这么稀？”后穴里探寻的手指已经增加到两根，柔软的穴肉绞缠着推进的手指，但是却在进到更深的时候打开了松软的通道。

“因为……想着老师玩了后面……就、就射了。”权顺荣难耐的晃动着屁股上上下下的活动着让身后的手指把肉穴操的更开，“做梦也梦到，含着老师的精液睡了一夜，所以早晨起来就硬了……”

“想让老师进去吗？”权顺荣没有说话，只是收缩着肉壁夹紧了身体里的三根手指，“但是老师周五放学的时候有没有跟顺荣说不许自己玩，等周日老师来了让你玩个爽？”李知勋作势要把手指抽出来，权顺荣就哼哼唧唧的往下追着他抽出去的手指往下坐，“顺荣忍不住嘛……”刚开荤的小孩满脑子都是那点事儿，也经历过青春期的李知勋当然知道，要不是和权顺荣约法三章成绩，退步了就不能做爱了，估计权顺荣恨不得都要黏着他和他做爱。

“不听话的小孩撒娇也没有用，”李知勋铁石了心肠要惩罚不听话的小孩，从随身携带的包里掏出来一个船锚形状的肛塞，借着刚才的一点润滑推进了权顺荣的小穴里，底座正好卡在会阴处又狠狠的往里推了两下，确保不会掉出来才哄着撒泼打滚的权顺荣穿好衣服开始学习。

权顺荣嘟着嘴闷头写作业，李知勋在旁边给他讲题也就默默听着，不像以前一样做对了一道题就黏着要亲亲，做出了一道难题就要坐在李知勋怀里这里捏捏那里亲亲，被打了屁股也不生气笑的眼睛都眯起来说好喜欢知勋哦。搞的李知勋还有点适应不来，最后只好妥协的答应权顺荣晚上小测要是成绩好屁股也好好含着塞进去的东西，晚上就满足他一个愿望。

权顺荣表情松动了一下，但明显还是不太高兴的样子，下午回了学校就乖乖的坐在座位上看书做题，原来下了课总是跟着李知勋问东问西顺便在办公室蹭个水果蹭个吻的，也失去了兴趣。

然而越是这样李知勋越想欺负他，叫他上黑板板书答题的时候故意打开了他身后肛塞的震动，突如其来的快感让权顺荣腿一软差点摔倒，被旁边早就准备好的李知勋扶住，还顺手在讲台后面捏了一把校服里面软乎乎的屁股。

答完题回座位的时候权顺荣几乎腿软的走不动路，双手紧紧的抓住校服的边缘企图遮住逐渐抬头的性器，肛塞圆润的头部将将擦过前列腺的位置，坐下的时候更是完美的顶在腺体上狠狠的旋转着，虽然知道细小的振动声在讨论的热闹的教室里不会被人察觉，但还是不断调整着坐姿企图找到一个听不到声音而且不会让自己太爽的姿势。

好不容易熬到下课，还没等李知勋说下课权顺荣就飞快的跑向了厕所，坐在马桶上被迫承受着陡然加快频率的震动，李知勋悠闲的溜达着走到教师办公室尽头的卫生间，晚自习只有他一个值班老师的时候，经常哄骗着权顺荣过来做一些美其名曰放松身心的事情。

他在空旷的卫生间里站了一会儿，听着最里面的隔间里传出权顺荣熟悉的诱人的低吟，插在裤兜里的手旋转着遥控器上的转盘将肛塞的震动调节成三轻一重的模式，果不其然听见权顺荣的声音陡然攀高了。

“唔……知勋……”情不自禁的喊出李知勋名字的时候权顺荣感觉身下汹涌的情欲来的更猛烈了，快感一波一波的袭来让他头昏脑涨，也管不了更多撸动着自己的性器低声呼喊着李知勋的名字射了自己一手，“嗯……射了……”

听着权顺荣软绵绵的叫自己李知勋也硬的发疼，等高潮的余韵过去权顺荣的喘气声也平缓下来，便悄悄的走过去用指甲扣开了隔间的卡扣，没有正好看到权顺荣撅着屁股把肛塞从身后拔出来的场景，听到异样的声音扭回头的权顺荣看到了面无表情的李知勋吓得差点哭出来，“知勋……呜呜……对不起我、我不是故意的呜……实在太爽了我怕我忍不住……”

被带回老师办公室的时候权顺荣还在哭，哭的眼睛都肿了鼻尖也红红的，李知勋本来有那么点生气的也被他哭的没了脾气，问他为什么要哭也说不出所以然，只是拽着李知勋的领带说自己知道错了知勋不要离开我怎么惩罚我都可以。

所以理所当然的就被惩罚了，看到李知勋拿出教鞭的时候权顺荣的楞了一下然后哭的打起了哭嗝，他有想过像看过的GAY片一样，像HOSHI被WOOZI绑缚住SPANKING的样子，但是不是现在这样扒了校服裤子撅着屁股趴在李知勋腿上，自己扒开臀瓣，露出他已经红肿，但是因为刚才肛塞的玩弄正饥渴的收缩着吐着水的后穴，等着李知勋用教学用具打他的屁股。

冰凉的质感在他光裸的屁股还有大腿根上滑来滑去，李知勋试探性的敲打在裸露的穴口，就看到那个湿润的小口敏感的收缩了，“顺荣觉得，”又蹭着会阴去挑逗阴囊上的褶皱，看到权顺荣臀部的肌肉紧绷又放松，好像在等待着惩罚的降临，又不知道要等待到何时。“自己都做错了什么？”

权顺荣太喜欢李知勋这样压低了嗓音和他说话，带一点性感的沙哑营造出十分色情的氛围，“顺荣……顺荣不应该不听老师的话，自己玩后面……还骗老师没有玩……”

还有呢？

还有……不应该听到老师在外面说话的声音就硬了，还隔着门在床上自己打。

乖孩子，李知勋摸了摸垂在自己腿边的小脑袋，还有一个哦。

呜……顺荣不应该，高潮完就把老师送给我的礼物拔出来……要，要等老师允许才可以……

顺荣是不是坏孩子呀？一天竟然做了三件错事呢，那老师要打几下顺荣才可以记住以后要听老师的话呢？

“1……15下……”

“那顺荣要记得自己数，数错了可就要重新来了。”

权顺荣深吸一口气，想要转移注意力，不去想因为被暴露在空气中而发痒的湿润穴口，不去想他被压在李知勋裤子上的硬挺阴茎，但还是在教鞭抽打在他连爸妈都没有打过的屁股上的时候，发出了一声压抑的尖叫。

“第一下。”他咬着牙数到，感觉被打过的皮肤立刻叫嚣着肿胀起来，紧接着第二下就打在了对称的那一边，“……第二下”他深吸了一口气才说出这三个字，接下来的每一下都来势汹汹，权顺荣低声嚎泣着扭动着自己的屁股想远离让这又痛又爽的快感，但是李知勋将他紧紧的按在自己的腿上，一直到第十下才放开了他的屁股让他可以自由的活动。

权顺荣又在哭了，眼泪滴滴答答的滴在地板上，“乖……”李知勋连忙抚摸着那一道道纵横交错的红痕安慰着，他的双手温暖而舒适，不断温柔的按揉着腿根和腰背，不断呢喃着鼓励着他“顺荣很棒，已经十下了，再为了知勋坚持五下可以吗？”

权顺荣呜呜咽咽的说不清楚话，只是勉强的点了点头，搂紧了李知勋的小腿示意他继续。

然而最后五下比前面还要难以承受，李知勋甚至还拿着那根教鞭沿着他的股缝摩擦，让柔软的皮质擦过他已经紧缩的穴口，进一步刺激着他那里敏感的肌肤。

“十二……十三……”对他穴口的鞭打还在继续。冲击带来的刺痛逐渐转化成愉悦，他贪婪的小穴蠕动着接受着李知勋带给他的惩罚，李知勋坚定而温柔的夸奖着他，告诉他他很棒，乖乖的承受了因为自己的错误而应该遭受的惩罚，告诉他马上就要结束了，惩罚过后便是他渴求的奖励。  
他的阴茎随着每次报数抽搐不已，每次教鞭与肉体的碰撞，都激发着他的性欲和李知勋的，他能感觉到自己大腿枕着的地方正在迸发出灼热的温度，勃起的龟头顶着自己腿根的软肉，想到那根坚硬的性器即将破开自己层叠的软肉在自己的身体深处捣弄，就连最后两下对准自己穴口的鞭打都像裹挟着春药，让他哽咽的达到了干性高潮。

真的就像李知勋说的那样，惩罚之后就是极致的奖励，李知勋刚才有问过他，小测考的很好，晚上想怎么让李知勋奖励他，他说想让李知勋舔他后面。高潮过后他还软若无骨的趴在李知勋的腿上享受高潮的余韵，就被抱着腰换了个方向趴在了铺着毛绒毯子的办公桌上。

他亲吻着权顺荣入口的褶皱，听到自己的唇瓣贴到那紧缩的小口上时权顺荣发出的细微的抽气声，灵活的舌头顶开括约肌的时候权顺荣挣扎的弓起了背，被李知勋掰开臀瓣抱着软嫩的臀部就将整根舌头钻进了穴道里，舌尖刮蹭着内壁上的黏液，粗糙的舌面搔弄着那湿润的肌肉顶在了他的内壁上，虽然它太短了，不足以碰到他的前列腺，但李知勋在给他舔的冲击已经给了他足够的刺激，已经喊到沙哑的嗓子挤压出几声带着泣音的低吟，阴茎在不断叠加的情欲下紧绷了起来。

然而没多久李知勋就感知到他濒临极限，他抽出舌头，只缓慢而色情的舔弄着不断缩张的穴口，将自己的舌面贴在上面，吸吮着蜜穴里不断溢出的甜蜜汁液，用牙齿轻轻咬着细嫩的软肉，在臀缝里留下一个个牙印。

“知勋！求求你！”权顺荣恳求到，密密麻麻的快感像海浪一样向他袭来，再也无法忍受的空虚感让他哭喊着叫着李知勋的名字求他进来，身前已经湿的一塌糊涂的性器又颤抖的溢出更多透明的前液，他难耐的在毯子上摩擦着希望能缓解内心灼烧的情欲。

李知勋的阴茎终于一寸一寸的顶进了他渴求的后穴，他长舒了一口气发出绵长的呻吟，双手被李知勋抓在身后，早就硬挺的乳头磨在在粗糙的毯子上将快感推得更高，李知勋掐着他的腰大开大合的操着他，那里那么湿，那么热，似乎比他印象中还要紧致些，虽然那里已经被肛塞扩张了一天，还被自己用舌头那样的开拓过，但还是紧紧的吸吮着他的阴茎让他全身颤抖，只想狠狠的把权顺荣肏弄到什么都射不出来。

李知勋不断的有节奏地抽插着，挺入权顺荣的肉穴，让他完全陷入狂乱。故意调整着自己的角度，自己每次挺动都让阴茎顶端直直撞在权顺荣的前列腺上。 权顺荣不断抽噎着。他的前列腺、乳头、敏感的括约肌，几乎所有最敏感的地方都受到了被李知勋一一照顾到，除了他的阴茎。但是李知勋撕咬着他的嘴唇用力的射在他身体里的时候，他还是抽搐着射出了稀薄的液体，和李知勋一起攀上了快感的巅峰。


End file.
